


where we belong

by aisu10



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Bryce Banner, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, High School, Science Girlfriends, aaand a bit of implied bullying/violence, also implied child abuse, lesbians, tiny bit of implied homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lost girls meet in high school and find out that they were never really alone. [Mini-Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we belong

They meet in high school when Tony’s a freak, a poser, a dyke who took scissors to her hair after her father paid for a stupidly expensive cut that she hated almost as much as she hates him. She flicks off students and teachers alike behind their backs and occassionally to their faces while wishing she were back in her dorm making robots. Bryce sees herself in Tony but she stays away, never speaking to the rebellious genius until they’re paired up for a science experiment and they bond over dissection. Bryce hides behind a curtain of chocolate curls and thick-rimmed glasses but Tony’s smile opens her up like the frog on the table and soon they’re inseparable. Bryce is a tangle of anger and sadness as messy as her hair, but Tony understands, touches Bryce’s bruises and imagines she can make them disappear while Bryce bandages Tony’s bleeding knuckles. They don’t know how to express how much they need one another as they lie among scattered textbooks but their fingers lace together and form the words that they can’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the weirdest things I've ever written. It's for 5harky and Hybridcomplex because all three of us had a brainstorm last night on what genderbent Bruce and Tony would look like and then [this picture of Shannyn Sossamon](http://favim.com/orig/201103/07/Favim.com-6158.jpg) came up and we all screamed TEENAGE TONY and I knew I had to write this.
> 
> If this tiny thing gets good feedback I might write more this au, who knows. :0


End file.
